Three-Body Problem
by CherryNinja
Summary: Vorstag isn't sure if he likes his husband's new housecarl. Sure, Argis seems to be a capable fighter and he is a good looking man, but the way the other always looks at Eares just doesn't sit well with Vorstag. Argis/Vorstag/Male!Dovahkiin


I got the idea for this story when I thought about who to marry with my Dunmer character. I thought about Argis but then I went for Vorstag (which I'm really happy about). But then I thought: Wait, three hot guys living together in Vlindrel Hall… And since I've been wanting to write another threesome for some time I tried my hand at writing a story about it.

There's another story about Vorstag and Eares and how they first met. It's called "Still Waters" and can be considered a prequel. But I don't think there's a problem with reading this story without knowing the other.

If anyone is interested: I had huge problems finding a good title for this story until I stumbled across the term "Three-Body Problem". It's a term in physics that describes the problem of predicting the movement of three bodies because of their attraction towards one another. Kind of fitting, don't you think?

* * *

Yawning Vorstag put a bookmark into the book he had been reading. It was probably pretty late already and it didn't look like Eares would return today. Maybe he should put another log on the fire and go to bed, wait for his husband to hopefully return safe and sound the next day.

Five days ago the Dunmer had left with his new housecarl, Argis the Bulwark, to retrieve some kind of family heirloom from some kind of cave. It hadn't sounded like a very difficult task so Vorstag hadn't been too concerned. But now, five days later, Vorstag was starting to regret that he hadn't paid closer attention when Eares had told him about the mission, because if the other didn't come back soon, Vorstag was tempted to go and look for him to make sure he was all right. At least he would have, if he had known where the two had gone.

Skyrim was a dangerous land. There weren't only bandits and thieves that wanted to take your money and if you refused also your life. No, even the wildlife could be a threat with things like trolls, Falmer and all kind of other nasty creatures running and crawling around. Not to mention the dragons that had come back.

During the times he was accompanying the Dunmer himself he was able to make sure his husband was safe. But this, waiting at home for the other to come back, was annoying and exhausting. The only thing that somehow calmed the Nord was the fact that Argis had gone with Eares to help and protect him.

Vorstag had to snort when he thought about the guy. Argis the Bulwark he was called, and everybody could see where he got that name from. Vorstag himself was far from a small guy, but Argis put him to shame. He couldn't remember ever seeing a guy as big as the housecarl Eares had gotten when he had become Thane of the Reach. He only hoped that the guy was as good in handling his weapon as he was big. If that made any sense.

Vorstag trusted the man to keep Eares safe, he had seemed like somebody that took his duties very seriously, but there was something about Argis that just didn't sit well with Vorstag. It was the way he sometimes caught the other man looking at Eares. Vorstag knew that look, knew it well. It was the same way he himself looked at the Dunmer. Sure, Argis had never given any indication that he would act on his desire, but who knew what would happen when Vorstag wasn't around. If it hadn't happened already. When they had gotten the house in Markarth Vorstag had stayed in Whiterun for some time to organize things before moving to Markarth. Days during which Eares and Argis had been all alone in the house.

It wasn't like he didn't trust Eares but… well, when he really thought about it, there was this little voice in his head that always asked him if the Dunmer would really be able to resist if Argis came on to him. After all, Vorstag could even understand it somehow. Eares liked strong men and Argis was a beast. There probably weren't that many people who would reject him.

But there was nothing he could do about that now. All he could do was wait until the two got back, which would hopefully happen rather sooner than later.

Vorstag had just put another log on the fire and was on his way to another lonely night in a cold bed when he heard the front door open and two voices drift through the house.

Smiling Vorstag went to greet his husband. He watched as the two men put down their weapons and the things they had collected on their travel. Though he could see various cuts in both of their armours they seemed unharmed except for a few scratches. Vorstag released a sigh of relive, his husband was safe.

Eares must have heard him because he looked up and smiled. The Dunmer then turned to the other man that was still standing next to him, waiting for orders.

"That was good work Argis. I don't think I'll need you any more today."

"Of course my Thane. Good night."

Vorstag watched as the big man excused himself with a polite nod and then went towards his room.

Finally alone Vorstag stepped up to his husband and drew him in for a passionate welcome-home-kiss.

-x-

Half an hour later found Vorstag lying on the bed in only his loincloth, waiting for his husband to join him. And it didn't take long before Eares entered the room in a similar state of undress, crawling towards him on the bed like a cat on the prowl. Vorstag could only admire the elegant movement of that lean yet powerful body.

As soon as he was in range, Vorstag reached for his husband and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. It just felt so good to have him back.

While their tongues were battling for dominance, Vorstag's other hand reached up to undo the tie that was keeping Eares' hair in its high ponytail, letting the long dark locks fall free. The Dunmer just looked so sexy with his hair down and Vorstag really loved to run his fingers through those soft black locks.

When they broke their kiss Vorstag looked up into Eares' hooded eyes while his hand stroked along the other's back. "How was your travel, love?"

"Great. Everything went smoothly. Argis really knows how to use his sword and did a really good job." He smirked. "Not as good as you of course."

Somehow that unfortunate phrasing brought all of Vorstag's earlier fears back. He frowned and before he could stop himself he was speaking again. "Well, as long as you are talking about the sword that hangs at the side of his hip."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, even more so when he saw Eares lean back and narrow his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Vorstag's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm sorry, love. I-"

"Are you implying I fucked my housecarl while we were travelling together?"

"I didn't mean it like that. "

"Oh really? Because it damn well sounded like it!"

Vorstag couldn't bear the boring glare of those angry red eyes and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry love. I didn't want to say that. It's just… with the way he looks at you it's obvious that Argis is interested in being more than just your housecarl."

Eares scoffed. "So what? Does that automatically mean that it will happen? Did I ever give any indication that I returned that interest?"

Carefully Vorstag looked back up. "No, you didn't. But you also didn't give me any hints that you were interested in me before you more or less pounced on me in that barrow the first time. Not that I will ever complain about that of course." He sighed. "What I want to say is that it's hard to tell what you're thinking sometimes. But you're right, you never showed that you're interested in him."

"So if it's not that then what? Was there ever a reason for you to mistrust me? You know that the thing between us was different. And none of us was in any kind of relationship. But now we're married and I would never break the promise we gave each other. Do you really think I would do that? Do you really think that lowly of me?"

Vorstag winced at the hurt look on Eares' face. This was not good at all. Eares was right, Vorstag had no reason to doubt his husband's faithfulness, had no reason to think that something had happened.

When he didn't answer for a few moments he heard Eares sigh, get up from their bed and walk towards the door. "I think it's better to put this off until tomorrow. You should go to sleep, I'll be back soon."

Hastily Vorstag sat up. "No! Please wait!"

He was really relieved when the Dunmer indeed stopped halfway to the door. Vorstag got up and walked towards his husband. "Please, I'm sorry love. You have to believe me that I didn't want to hurt you. I was just scared that you would realize how good looking he is. And with you two alone for days and the excitement after a hard battle and…" He sighed. "I realize how stupid that was now. I know you're not like that and I'm sorry for what I said."

Vorstag stepped up behind Eares and wrapped his arms around the Dunmer's waist. He let out a relieved breath when Eares didn't pull away.

There were a few moments of silence during which Vorstag waited nervously for a reaction, before the Dunmer spoke again. "I'm not blind, you know? I see the way Argis looks at me, just like I saw the way you looked at me when I hired you that first time. In fact it was very hard to miss the way your eyes would always shift between my mouth and my chest." Vorstag felt himself blush slightly. Had he really been that obvious? "I was curious how long it would take you to do something about it, but as it turned out I had to take the initiative. But you didn't look like you minded."

Vorstag grinned. "No, I didn't mind at all." He kissed the side of Eares' neck and then laid his head against the Dunmer's. He smiled when Eares leaned even more against him.

It was funny. They were nearly the same height and yet Eares always felt so small when Vorstag held him in his arms. So small and slender and yet Vorstag doubted that he would win in a fight against the Dunmer.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Eares spoke again. "I also see the way you look Argis over sometimes. Makes me wonder."

Vorstag froze. Shit! "No, that's not… I just…" How should he explain that he might find Argis attractive, but that he would never act on it and betray Eares that way.

He was just about to draw back, he needed to look the other in the eyes and convince him that Argis meant nothing to him, when he felt one of Eares' hands on his arms, keeping them at their place around the Dunmer's waist.

"You don't have to explain, it's hard not to look at a guy like him."

Yeah, it definitely was hard not to… Vorstag blinked. Wait a moment. Did Eares just tell him that…

But before he could respond, Eares continued. "I won't allow it that one of us sleeps with somebody else. We promised 'together forever' and that only works if we stay faithful to each other. Together however…"

Vorstag frowned. "What do you mean 'together'?"

Eares turned his head to look at Vorstag and his next words were a husky whisper. "What do you think?"

When Vorstag finally understood what his husband was suggesting his eyes went wide and his body rigid. Was Eares suggesting a… threesome? With their housecarl?

Looking at the smirk on the Dunmer's face and the gleaming in his eyes the answer was yes.

Vorstag had never thought about something like that and Eares had never mentioned that he was interested in bringing a third man to their bed. There just had never been anybody that had caught the interest of one of them. But now that Argis had joined them in their home, the question had come up for the first time. Vorstag knew that neither he nor Eares had romantic feelings for Argis, but the thought of bringing the big man into their bed for a night of passion was very intriguing. And somehow he didn't think that Argis would refuse.

Returning his husband's grin Vorstag leaned forward to capture the other's lips in a passionate kiss. The way Eares responded to him showed him that they definitely were good again.

As they broke the kiss Vorstag saw Eares look at him with a raised eyebrow. When Vorstag gave a small nod the Dunmer reached out with one hand to open the door of their bedroom before letting out a loud shout of "Argis!" that resounded through the house.

There was a loud crash, followed by some colourful curses and Vorstag couldn't help but chuckle. It didn't take long before a slightly flustered and half dressed Argis stumbled into their room.

"You were shouting for me, my… Thane… uhh"

Eager to follow his new Thane's call Argis had hurried to their room, his cuirass only fastened at one side and his gauntlets missing. The moment the big man had realized that Eares was standing there in nothing but his loincloth while being hugged from behind by his lover had been clearly visible on his face. Vorstag grinned. Right now the housecarl's apparently couldn't keep his eyes from wandering all over Eares' naked chest.

Feeling mischievous Vorstag raised one his arms from around his husband's waist to lie across his chest in a possessive gesture. Somehow that movement brought Argis out of his daze, his head snapping up to look at them.

"I'm sorry for intruding my Thane. I thought I had heard you call my name. I'll just go back to my room and… uhm, yeah…"

Somehow Vorstag couldn't help but think that the light blush that was appearing on Argis' cheeks was adorable.

The big Nord was just about to turn around when Eares finally spoke. "Stay Argis. I did indeed call for you. Vorstag and I just had a little talk about you since it is obvious that you are having certain… inappropriate thoughts about your Thane."

Vorstag could barely hold back the laughter. Usually Eares appeared rather unemotional and distant (which Vorstag knew was mostly a façade he showed people he didn't know that well or didn't like), but it seemed like he was in a rather playful mood today. And since Argis hadn't known the Dunmer for that long, he didn't know how to read him. The poor man was just standing there, stock still and with wide eyes, looking like he wished the ground would open and swallow him up.

Vorstag decided to take pity on him. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. After all I can fully understand you. Actually we wanted to make a suggestion to you that you might find really interesting. " He smirked. "Give you the opportunity to get what you want."

Argis' brow furrowed. "Get what I…" His eyes went wide when realization hit him.

Vorstag's smirk widened and, sharing Eares' playful mood, he licked along one of the Dunmer's ears, making him shudder.

He looked up at Argis and saw the gleam in the big man's eyes. Oh yes, he definitely wanted it, but he was still trying to fight it. Argis made a small step towards them, slowly reaching out with his hand. But then he suddenly stopped and quickly drew his hand back.

"No, I… I can't do that."

Vorstag raised an eyebrow and the hand that was lying on Eares' chest started softly caressing his nipple, which made the Dunmer close his eyes and lean his head against Vorstag's. "Why not? We are both ok with it. So if it isn't because I will take part in it, too, there is no reason for you to refuse."

He could see Argis swallow and look at Eares' blissful face. His resistance was fading. "I can't. I mean, I'm just the housecarl and you two are married and…"

Vorstag decided that the big guy had refused enough and that he probably should turn up the heat to quicken Argis decision process a bit. So he once again licked along Eares' ear before lightly biting the tip, causing the man in his arms to let out a small moan. At the same time one of his hands started running slowly up and down Eares' chest.

Smirking lasciviously Vorstag whispered. "Do you see that Argis? See how your Thane looks when he feels pleasure like that? Don't you want to be the one that makes him feel like that? You know this might be the only opportunity you get. Do you really want to waste it?"

Argis eyes snapped up from where they had been glued to Vorstag's hand stroking the Dunmer's chest. Hesitating for a moment he once again reached out slowly with his hand, only that this time he softly cupped Eares' cheek. Red eyes opened slowly and Eares smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

Slowly Argis' hand started to move, fingertips lightly trailing down a slender neck and further to the Dunmer's chest. Growing more confident Argis' thumb started to play with one of Eares' nipples, making Argis grin and the man in Vorstag's arms shudder.

Vorstag had to admit that there was a certain fascination in watching Argis' hand run all over Eares' chest, touching and exploring every part of his Thane's body he could reach. It was always fascinating to see how much darker the Dunmer's skin was compared to his own, or Argis'. It somehow gave Eares and almost exotic touch. He couldn't wait to get the three of them naked and into bed. Speaking of naked…

Vorstag grinned and knocked against the steel cuirass of Argis' armour.. "How about you get rid of all the steel, big guy?" He saw Argis blink twice before without wasting another second he rapidly started taking off his armour.

Both Vorstag and Eares watched closely as more and more of Argis' glorious body was revealed when the big Nord lost one part of his armour after the other. Vorstag couldn't remember ever seeing such a wide chest or thighs that looked more like tree trunks than the ones that he could see now as Argis was taking off his armour. He was pure power, a beast of a man.

Looking at Argis Vorstag was starting to think that this might have been a mistake. He wasn't really a weakling himself, but how could he compare to a body like that? There had been enough occasions where Eares had shown him how much he loved Vorstag's strength, loved to indulge himself in caressing and tracing every one of Vorstag's muscles, a body so different to his own. So what would happen if Eares decided that he preferred the body of his housecarl to Vorstag's?

"Muscles aren't everything, you know?"

Surprised Vorstag looked down into red eyes that were watching him intently. Sometimes it was almost frightening how Eares seemed to read him like an open book. It were those moments that time and again proved to Vorstag that he belonged to the Dunmer. Smiling he leaned down and planted a tender kiss on his husband's lips.

But the kiss didn't stay tender for long as Eares soon turned around in Vorstag's embrace and wrapped his arms around the Nord's neck to draw them closer together.

When Vorstag felt that Eares was smirking in into their kiss he didn't really have time to wonder what the Dunmer was plotting this time when he was suddenly pushed back and landed on the bed with Eares on top of him. Eares might like Vorstag's strength, but that didn't keep him from taking charge when he was in the mood. And Vorstag couldn't deny that he loved the Dunmer's bossy side.

Vorstag was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice when the mattress dipped down. Only when a shadow fell over them he looked up to see the momentarily forgotten housecarl hovering over them, leaning down to caress Eares' neck and shoulder with his mouth. And the Dunmer really seemed to enjoy the attention because he started to hum into their kiss. Vorstag was a bit disappointed when Eares drew back from the kiss to arch his back and push up against his housecarl, which in turn evoked a sharp intake of breath from Argis.

Eares then turned his head to look up, grinning at the big man. "You're quite eager, aren't you Argis?"

Argis froze. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to. I…"

Vorstag saw that Argis was trying lift himself off of them and quickly grabbed the other man's arm to keep him from pulling away. When the big man looked at him questioningly, Vorstag only smirked. "Don't worry Argis, your Thane likes his men strong and aggressive. There's need to hold back." He saw Argis look at him intently. It seemed like the other was hesitant to believe him, not wanting to displease his new Thane.

"He's right Argis, there is no need to hold back. Believe me, I will let you know when you do something I don't want. Until then you are free to do what you want."

Vorstag watched fascinated as Argis looked at Eares for a few moments as if to make sure his Thane indeed meant what he said. Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on the big Nord's face.

"So, my Thane, you're telling me that there will be no repercussions if I do this?" One of the housecarl's big hands went underneath the Dunmer's body. And if the noises that almost instantly came from Eares were any indication, it was doing some very pleasurable things.

Catching Argis' gaze Vorstag gave the big Nord a wink. "I don't think he has anything against the things you are doing."

Argis grinned before kneeling up, drawing Eares up with him. This new position gave him the possibility to use both of his hands, not needing to hold himself up anymore. And he immediately made use of the fact by caressing Eares' chest with one hand while the other continued to massage the Dunmer's cock.

Vorstag looked up at the two other men for a few moments. Somehow it was strange, seeing his own husband in the arms of another man, enjoying the sensual caresses of said man. He couldn't deny that there was a little flame of jealousy burning inside him, telling him that it should be him that made Eares feel all those sensations.

Skidding back until he was able to get on his knees, Vorstag soon pushed up against Eares' chest, trapping the elf between them. He reached up and grabbed Eares' head with his hands, drawing it forwards for another kiss. He soon felt the other's hands in his hair, holding him in place while his mouth was invaded by Eares' tongue.

The kiss was messy, a battle of teeth and tongues. And the heat was only intensified by the moans Eares fed into their kiss.

Suddenly Vorstag felt a hand against his lower back. Since both of Eares' hands were still in his hair, it had to be Argis that was urging him to move his hip even closer.

And soon Vorstag knew why. When Argis' hand that had drawn him nearer once more went down to Eares' cock, Vorstag gave a surprised moan when the back of the housecarl's hand also pressed against Vorstag's own erection. Argis was a clever man.

Deciding that it was time that they got completely naked Vorstag retrieved his hands from the Dunmer's head and reached down to open the belt that was holding up his loincloth before moving on to Eares'. Once the last article of clothing fell away, Vorstag's hands went around his husband's waist and down to grab his ass and knead the firm muscles. He nearly whined disappointedly when Eares broke the kiss. But then the other drew his head forward and whispered into his ear. "Get the oil."

Grudgingly Vorstag pried himself away from the two men to reach for the nightstand next to the bed. He felt slightly jealous since he knew that the oil wasn't meant for him, but he would be ok with it for tonight.

When Vorstag opened the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve the bottle with oil, his hand brushed against something soft. Unseen from the other two men an evil grin spread over Vorstag's face. He had completely forgotten about the leather strips they kept here for occasion when they wanted to… spice up their sex life.

They had been married only for a few weeks when Eares had brought up the topic of bondage for the first time. Vorstag had been sceptical at first. He had never trusted any of his partners enough to try something like that. And while he did trust Eares, there was still that part of him that didn't like giving up control like that, even to a man he loved and that he knew loved him back. He had been all the more surprised when Eares had offered to be the one to be tied up first. Vorstag knew how much Eares loved to be in control, not necessarily the one doing things, but he definitely loved to be able to control the situation. The fact that he was willing to completely give that control to Vorstag once again proved to the Nord that Eares really loved and trusted him. After that first time they had experimented now and again and Vorstag had to admit there was something incredibly exciting about being tied up, not able to do anything while the Dunmer held the power to do what he wanted.

Vorstag knew that he couldn't really tie up Eares now, not with Argis there. Because even though Argis time and again proclaimed his loyalty and oath to serve, the trust simply wasn't there yet. But there was nothing that spoke against showing Eares that tonight the Nords were in charge.

Making sure that the two others were still occupied, Vorstag first set the bottle with the oil on the mattress before he grabbed one of the leather strips. Time to make things even more interesting. He crawled back to the other two men. Eares was still leaning back against Argis while the housecarl ran his hands all over his Thane's body. It was fascinating how Eares looked ever smaller when he was being embraced by the big Nord. But Vorstag knew that the Dunmer was anything but delicate.

Leaning forward Vorstag once more set to kiss Eares and the other responded enthusiastically. His distraction in place Vorstag now started to slowly run his hands down the Dunmer's arms, carefully drawing them between their bodies. When he was able to grab both of the other's wrists with one hand, Vorstag reached down with the other to get the leather strip lying on the mattress and before Eares knew what happened Vorstag had started to wrap the leather around his wrists.

Eares immediately broke the kiss and looked down to where Vorstag was almost finished with his task. When he looked back up Vorstag could see that his husband was glowering, obviously not very pleased with his idea. Vorstag carefully observed the elf's reaction, looking for a sign that told him to stop, but other than sending him a dark look Eares didn't resist.

Vorstag rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look, love. You know you will enjoy it."

"What…?"

Looking up upon hearing the sound Vorstag saw Argis watching him from over Eares' shoulder, his face a mixture of 'Are you crazy?' and 'Fuck yes!'.

Vorstag caught Argis' gaze and smirked. "Are you ready to show your Thane what you get for thinking you can take on two Nords at the same time?"

Tightening his arms around Eares to draw the Dunmer back against his groin, Argis grinned. "More than ready! Don't you agree my Thane?"

The dark look on Eares' face lessened slightly upon feeling Argis' 'readiness' against his back, but he was glowering again only moments later. Grabbing Eares' bound hands and putting them around his neck Vorstag pressed himself against the elf's chest, pushing their groins together so that their erections met.

Bound and trapped as he was, surrounded by two naked and erect men, the Dunmer still wouldn't cave in. "Just you two wait until I-" But Vorstag wouldn't let him get further as he once again grabbed the elf's face to claim his lips in a demanding kiss, effectively silencing him.

At first Eares resisted, being the stubborn bastard that he was. But when Vorstag ran his tongue along the seam of the other's lips he felt Eares' mouth open, welcoming him in.

With their bodies pressed this close together Vorstag could feel Argis' hand between them move downwards, grabbing both his and Eares cock and stroking them together.

Vorstag could only moan when he felt that strong calloused hand stroke them. It had been a long time since he had felt the big hand of a Nord on him, the elf's hand being so much smaller. And it seemed like Eares had finally capitulated completely. The Dunmer was now enthusiastically returning the kiss while he was also thrusting up into Argis' fist, creating even more friction for them

When Vorstag heard the Dunmer's moans grow louder he opened his eyes. It didn't take him long to figure out what had the other make noises like that. Argis' mouth had attached itself to one of the Dunmer's long ears, nibbling along the pointy tip. The ears were one of Eares' weaknesses, so it was no wonder that he was slowly starting to go crazy from all the stimulation he was experiencing.

Eventually Vorstag broke the kiss. He watched as Eares leaned his head against Argis, trying to get more of the other's mouth on his ears. Vorstag rarely had the opportunity to look at his husband like that, which was really a shame because the Dunmer was simply beautiful like this when the serious look vanished from his face and was replaced by a look of pure bliss. When Vorstag looked to Argis he saw a slightly mischievous look on the big Nord's face before the other lightly bit down on the ear he had been nibbling on.

Eares let out a breathless scream and arched his back. "Oh shit! What are you still waiting for Argis? Fuck me already!"

That made Argis freeze. "Are… are you sure?"

When Eares didn't react Argis turned his gaze to Vorstag, a hesitant look on his face. Apparently the housecarl wasn't sure if he really was allowed to go that far. Vorstag only gave a reassuring nod. It took a few seconds before the look on Argis' face grew confident again and he returned the nod.

Vorstag reached down to retrieve the bottle of oil that was lying next to them, pouring some of the oil over the fingers Argis was now holding out for him. The hand retreat between Eares' and Argis' bodies and it wasn't very difficult to guess what it was doing when the Dunmer's eyes squinted before opening to look at Vorstag.

Vorstag could only grin. "You feeling good love?"

"Hm. My housecarl definitely is a man of many talents."

"Everything for you, my Thane." Vorstag could hear the big Nord's rumble shortly before he saw Eares' breath hitch. It seemed like Argis had found that special spot inside the Dunmer, making the smaller man writhe between them, looking for contact.

Feeling mischievous Vorstag drew back a little, making it impossible for Eares to rub against him since Argis still had one of his big arms around him, keeping him close.

"You bastard, get back here!" The loss of contact made Eares glower at him again, albeit a little ineffectively with Argis still stimulating him.

Argis chuckled. "Now, now. Who will get angry in a situation like this? But maybe my fingers aren't enough to satisfy you."

Eares gave a small hiss when Argis retrieved his fingers. Vorstag once more grabbed the bottle with oil and poured a good amount on Argis' palm. Soon he could see the big Nord wiggle around, apparently positioning himself, before Argis tightened his hold on the Dunmer. "Now just relax."

Eares' face slightly contort in pain. But if Argis' body was any indication for the size of his cock, that wasn't really a surprise. To help his husband relax Vorstag leaned in and started kissing him, distracting him from the discomfort.

Eventually Argis stopped pushing in. Eares laid his head back on Argis' shoulder with his eyes closed, breathing hard. Argis' hand was running up and down the Dunmer's flank, trying to help him relax.

"Are you alright, my Thane?"

Eares' eyes opened. "Shut up and move."

"As you wish!"

With one arm still across his Thane's chest, Argis' other hand grabbed Eares' hip before he slowly drew out.

Vorstag closely watched Eares' face. He knew that his husband usually had no problem when it got a little rough, but he was still a little wary. The fact that he had to trust Argis not to hurt his husband more than necessary must have woken his protective instinct. But from the expression on his face, the Dunmer seemed to be more than fine.

After a few careful thrusts Argis seemed to get braver and sped up his rhythm. He still had his arm across the smaller man's chest, pressing the both of them close together.

Vorstag noticed that Eares was watching him with half lidded eyes. Raising an eyebrow the Nord challengingly looked at his husband. "So, now that you two are having fun, what do you plan on doing for me, love?"

"Don't worry, I won't neglect you." Eares then withdrew his arms from around Vorstag's neck and, giving a mischievous grin, pushed hard against the Nord's chest, sending him sprawling on the mattress. He then bent down and Vorstag could only moan when the Dunmer's hot mouth suddenly engulfed his cock.

Oh yeah! He loved it when Eares pleasured him like this. It didn't happen very often, which really was a shame since the other sure knew how to use his mouth. Burying his hand in the Dunmer's black locks to encourage him, Vorstag felt the other's tongue run along the underside of his length. It was a slow and leisurely rhythm, one Eares always used when he wanted to tease Vorstag and keep him on edge for what always felt like an eternity. Vorstag loved and hated it at the same time since there was never anything he could do to convince Eares to give him more.

Not until today at least.

He saw Argis move his second hand to Eares' hip too, gripping them to hold the Dunmer steady. "Brace yourself!" was the only warning they got before Argis changed his still rather slow thrusts to a fast and hard rhythm, really pounding into the Dunmer now. Not only did that elicit a deep moan from Eares that made shudders run down Vorstag's spine, it also pushed the other down on his cock, pushing it deep into Eares' mouth. Vorstag felt him gag. With his hands bound together Eares was barely able to brace himself against the force of his housecarl's thrusts.

Worried Vorstag looked down, trying to catch his husband's gaze to see if he was ok with this rough treatment, but to his relieve there were no signs that he was uncomfortable. So Vorstag laid his head back down on the mattress and enjoyed the attention his husband was paying to him.

Somehow Vorstag almost regretted binding Eares' hands. How he would love to feel those hands run all over his skin now, touching and teasing and just loving on his body. But with Argis' powerful thrusts Eares had his work cut out simply by trying to brace himself against his housearl's onslaught while simultaneously sucking Vorstag off.

It was always Eares who was calling the shots. He had been Vorstag's boss when the Nord had still been a mercenary and Vorstag had worked for him for quite some time. That was before they had gotten married. But even now Vorstag let Eares make the decisions most of the time. He had no problem with it, after all it wasn't like Eares gave him orders. The other usually understood him pretty well and knew what was best for both of them. With Argis it was a bit different since the big man actually had sworn to serve as housecarl, effectively making him Eares' subordinate. But somehow Vorstag had the impression that Argis was content with the role he had.

He might be the weakest of them regarding bodily strength, but the Dunmer definitely was the alpha male between the three of them.

And still it now was the proud Dunmer that was trapped between them, on his knees and with hands bound, being fucked by his housecarl while nearly choking on the cock in his mouth.

"Oh shit!"

Argis shout brought Vorstag back from his thoughts. He looked up to see the big man bit his lip, probably trying to delay the inevitable.

Suddenly Argis' rhythm slowed down and he looked down at the Dunmer at bit unsure.

"My Thane… may I…"

Vorstag nearly groaned disappointedly when Eares' mouth left his dick as the other turned around to growl at Argis.

"Don't even think about pulling out now."

"Yes, my Thane."

"Good. And now show me what you've got."

"As you wish."

The housecarl's pace immediately sped up again, one of his hands grabbing Eares' shoulder to make his thrusts even harder than before.

It was obvious that Eares loved the way Argis fucked him. But Vorstag felt a bit left out because with the way Argis was gripping the Dunmer's shoulder, there was no way for Eares to resume his task of pleasuring him. And Vorstag really needed.

It didn't take long until Argis froze and threw his head back to give a loud shout, releasing deep inside his Thane. A few seconds later the big Nord collapsed forwards, catching himself just in time not to crush Eares beneath his big body.

It took a few moments but finally, when Argis had enough control of his body again to keep himself up, Eares once more was able to turn his attention to Vorstag. And since there was nothing distracting him from his task this time, Vorstag now could enjoy the Dunmer's full talent.

And it got even better when Eares started to moan, the sound reverberating through Vorstag's whole body, making him shudder. When Vorstag looked down to the other two men, he saw that Argis' hand had wandered beneath the Dunmer, probably stroking the erection that had been ignored for so long now. And from the sounds he made Eares more than appreciated it. With his hands still bound there had been no way for him to do it himself.

Soon the mouth on his cock became sloppy in its work, but the Dunmer's moans alone were enough to make Vorstag race towards his climax faster than he would have expected.

All it eventually took to make him come was one loud scream from his husband and soon Vorstag was pumping his load right down the other's throat. Lying exhausted on the mattress Vorstag tried to catch his breath.

Wow! He had been a bit uncertain about that whole threesome thing at the beginning, but that had been fantastic. And if he only thought about the possibilities the three of them had…

Back from his euphoric height Vorstag soon noticed a weight against his thigh. When he looked down he found Eares lying boneless between his legs, head resting on Vorstag's hip, also breathing hard. It seemed like the scream that had triggered Vorstag's orgasm had been Eares' own cry of release.

Reaching down Vorstag grabbed the Dunmer's shoulders and drew him up to lie on his chest, embracing him.

"Are you alright, love?"

"My throat hurts, my wrists are chafed raw and I'm probably gonna be sore tomorrow." There was a short pause and Vorstag feared that Eares was angry after all. But then he could hear a smile in the other's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Vorstag chuckled and lifted his head to plant a tender kiss on Eares' head. When he noticed movement next to the bed he looked up to find Argis kneeling on the mattress, reaching for Eares' wrists to cut the leather strips with a dagger. With his hands finally free Vorstag felt Eares shift around, trying to get more comfortable on Vorstag's chest.

After Eares had settled down it only took a few seconds before Vorstag felt the other's breath even out, letting him know that the Dunmer was asleep. When he looked at Argis he saw that the housecarl was watching the sleeping man for a few more moments before he looked up at Vorstag.

"If you'll excuse me. The travel was long and my Thane really wore me out." He gave a tired smirk. "In more than one way."

"Why don't you stay the night. Since my husband seems to serve as my blanket tonight, there is enough space in the bed. Even for a big guy like you. So there's no need to walk through a cold house to an even colder bedss"

Argis gave him a small smile before he reached down to draw the blanket over them. After blowing out the candle next to the bed he settled down on the mattress next to Vorstag.

They lay in silence for some time and Vorstag was just about to drift off when Argis spoke again.

"You don't have to worry, you know? I won't try to take him away from you. I wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

Vorstag smiled and affectionately ran his hand over the sleeping Dunmer's back. "I know. But thanks anyway."

There was another short silence.

"But I wouldn't say no to joining the two of you again."

Vorstag chuckled. "We'll see."


End file.
